


Leaving now would be a good idea

by ladder_vs_stepladder



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladder_vs_stepladder/pseuds/ladder_vs_stepladder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, we live separate lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving now would be a good idea

Oh, we live separate lives.

One of us sings, makes merry, performs to hundreds of thousands.

One of us can dance, one of us never stops smiling.

One of us is happy.

Oh, that is dear Mioda Ibuki, the queen of always a bit too perky.

Hair dyer

Not a crier

Never ever could be a liar

-

Oh, we live separate lives.

One of us stutters, trips, hides in broom closets in order to breathe

One of us is injured, one of us is always afraid.

One of us wishes the world would end.

Oh, that is sweet Tsumiki Mikan, the princess of perpetual anxiety

Non trier

Ready to conspire

Born to be a filthy liar

-

Wouldn't it be so _despair inducing_ if one of us just went and killed the other?


End file.
